Kolorado's Kwest
Kolorado's Kwest is a game for the Nintendo Wii that is to be released mid-2009. It stars Kolorado the famous explorer from Paper Mario ''and features many cameos from other characters from Paper Mario however Mario does not make a real appearance, he merely cameos. Plot Kolorado is once again on the quest for treasure, hopping all across the Mushroom Kingdom with his partners on his never ending search for treasure. After his humiliation in front of Mario on Lavalava Island Kolorado knew that he needed to bulk up, so he underwent righteous training and became a strong, confident Koopa! His journey begins when he gets a letter saying that the Dry Dry Ruins have turned up a new lead into the past, his wife protests but Kolorado insists that he goes, with his new sidekick Kooper! The Dry Dry Ruins provide a lot of clues into the past alright and he receives word that Dakota, a rival of his for many years has stolen the precious crystals from the Mushroom Kingdom, Kolorado feels obligated to jump into action and stop Dakota from using the magic of the crystals to make herself the strongest archeologist in the world. Kolorado and his sidekick Kooper set out through the entire Mushroom Kingdom and meet strange new friends such as an uptight Magikoopa and a timid Blooper. They travel through the mountains, the valleys and the entire kingdom to save the crystals until they finally face off with Dakota at the summit of Lavalava Mountain for the final face off where only one can be the holder of the crystals. Partners *'Kooper' - The ever eager and adventurous young Koopa has signed himself on as Kolorado's protege the only problem is that involves more study than field work! But Kooper can once again use his shell as a projectile for far away switches and items. *'Boeni' - A dry bones from the Dry Dry Ruins he was trapped underneath the coffin of a pharaoh for hundreds of years before Kolorado accidentally released him, for his eternal gratitude the Dry Bones vows to pledge his allegiance to Kolorado. He can use his knowledge to tell Kolorado about foes. *'Stella' - A Tribal Guy (or rather Gal) who ran to Kolorado for protection from the other tribal gus when she swapped her red robe for a purple one. She can use her spear as a step for Kolorado to climb up. *'Waevin' - A Raven from Lavalava Island, when Kolorado had to borrow the Jade Raven from Yoob he made Waevin stick with Kolorado to make sure that he didn't steal it and run away. Waevin is an unusual Raven and can fly, he can fly Kolorado over short gaps. *'Maggie' - A Magikoopa from the Crystal City, she decided to side with Kolorado after she was defeated by him. She thinks that he is a strong ally and she can side herself with him. Maggie can fly on her broom to carry Kolorado over lava and spikes. *'Gloopy' - A Blooper from Rogueport who joins Kolorado after he saves him from being burnt by a group of Hotheads. He can have Kolorado jump on his back and swim him over large gaps. *'Kaki' - A pokey from Dry Dry Ruins, She is an optional partner available anytime that you can go to the Dry Dry Ruins. She has lost her bottom ball and needs your help retrieving it. Once you get it back then she can use her poison to reveal hidden objects. *'Bomberto' - A Bomb-Omb found in Rougeport. He is an optional member once Gloopy is recruited Bomberto can be found in a ship across the port with his bomb-omb crew mates, after they are saved he says he really needs something to eat. If you get him a piece of Cake from Tayce T. in Toad Town then Bomberto will join you. He can blow up gaps in walls. Villains *'Jr. Troopa' - Jr. Troopa has left the neighborhood gang and has become a rival archaeologist to Kolorado, however instead of sending his findings to a museum he sells them on the black market. He is a recurring mini-boss. *'Dakota' - A female archeologist who has stolen five magical Crystal Balls from the Mushroom Kingdom palace, these five crystal balls are very powerful and she has given them to different henchmen all across the kingdom. She uses the power of the crystals to make her self very strong. Other Characters *'Kolorado' - The hero of the game, Kolorado is an archeologist who is on a mission to save the crystal balls from Dakota and find more treasure! He can use his shell to attack as well as jumping. *'Koko''' - Kolorado's long suffering wife, she stays behind in Koopa Village when Kolorado leaves on his long quest. She frequently sends him letters saying that one of these days she'll go on one of these big adventures. *'Mario' - Mario is usually the main character however here his appearance is limited to a cameo. He is at the Mushroom Castle with Princess Peach. Kolorado can give a quick hello to his friend. *'Princess Peach' - Peach is usually a main character however here she is just in as a quick cameo. She is the Mushroom Castle with Mario. Kolorado can give a quick hello to the royal princess. Gallery Image:Kolorado.PNG|Kolorado Image:Kooper.gif|Kooper Image:Stella.PNG|Stella Image:Maggie.PNG|Maggie Image:Gloopy.PNG|Gloopy Image:Kaki.PNG|Kaki Image:Jr._Troopa.PNG|Jr. Troopa Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Vined Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2009